Carbon fiber composite (CFC) wafers can be used in applications where high strength is desired. Barriers to the development of carbon fiber based structures, especially structures with micrometer-sized features, include difficulties in machining or patterning, and high surface roughness of cured composites. A root mean square surface roughness Rq of typical CFC wafers can be greater than 1 micrometer. Root mean square surface roughness Rq can be defined by the following equation: Rq=√{square root over (Σzi2)}. In this equation, z represents a height of the surface at different measured locations i.